


Doki Doki Love Club

by AoTTrash



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cooking, Cutting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships To Be Added, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoTTrash/pseuds/AoTTrash
Summary: Some random oneshots I decided to make for Doki Doki Literature Club.Not sure how much this will be updated, whenever I think of an idea I guess?If you have requests, do tell me~.





	1. Chocolates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Literature Club is getting a new member, and Natsuki bakes something. She makes something special for the person she loves, Sayori.

Natsuki was in the closet, reading one of her mangas. She noticed that Sayori was running late. Sometime later, Sayori rushed into the club room.

"Haaah.. Haaah.. Sorry I'm late!" Sayori panted. She then ran over to Natsuki. Natsuki's heart skipped a beat. She loved Sayori, even Yuri and Monika knew that.

"Hey, Nat~" Sayori said. Natsuki looked up from her manga. "W-what is it?" The pink haired girl asked. "I'm planning on getting us a fifth member tomorrow." Sayori said.

"I'll make something then." Natsuki said. This was a good opportunity for Natsuki to confess. Sayori then went off to do her own thing.

Natsuki put the manga back, and went up to Monika. "Monika?" "Yes, Natsuki?" Monika asked. "Can I come over after we finish the club meeting?" Natsuki asked.

"Sure thing! May I ask why?" "Sayori plans to being a new member in tomorrow, and I want to bake for them." Natsuki said.

Monika agreed, and the club meeting soon ended. The two soon started walking to Monika's house. "Is there any reason you don't want to do it at home?" Monika asked. "...Dad would-- wouldn't like that.." Natsuki said reluctantly. Monika decided not to talk more about that.

"What do you plan on making?" Monika asked. "I dunno, chocolates maybe?" Natsuki said. "Would you like help?" Monika asked.

Natsuki thought on it for a moment. "Sure." She said. They soon arrived at Monika's.

"You've got ingredients for it, right?" "I would assume so." Monika said.

The two began working on the stuff. After some time they finished it. They made chocolates, every one of them was a different shape. There were 4 heart shaped ones though.

Monika caught Natsuki putting some writing into the hearts. "Are those for Sayori?" Monika asked. "W-w-why would you assume that??" Natsuki asked. After a moment of silence, Natsuki spoke up. "..Yes, they are."

"I should go." Natsuki said some time later. "See you at the club, Nat." Monika said. 

**Some Timeskip**

The school day went by quickly, and soon enough, it was time to go back to the Literature Club. Natsuki brought the chocolates, and waited for Sayori again.

Once again, Sayori was late. "You seem excited about something." Yuri said. "We're getting a new member, according to Sayori." Natsuki said. Yuri grew anxious after hearing that. "..Nobody told me about this.." Yuri said. "Sorry, slipped my mind."

Sayori again rushed into the club room. "Oh darn, I'm late again." Sayori mumbled to herself.

"So where's the new member?" Natsuki asked. Sayori started to fidget with her hands. "Ehehe.. about that.." Sayori said.

Natsuki was somewhat pissed. "Uh, he kinda got sick.. ehehe.." Sayori said. Natsuki facepalmed. "I even made something for.. him." Natsuki said.

"I guess we can all have the chocolates then.." She gave everyone a few chocolates.

She stared at Sayori to see her reaction. Sayori observed the chocolates, seeing words carved in them. "I love you Sayori" is what they said. She started to blush.

Sayori went over to Natsuki to give her a hug. "Stay in the club room once the club meeting ends." Sayori whispered.

Yuri and Monika thanked Natsuki for the sweets. "I-it's not like I made them for you guys or anything!" Natsuki said.

The club meeting ended, and it was just Sayori and Natsuki left.

Sayori gave Natsuki a kiss. It was short but sweet. "You too, Natsuki." Sayori said.

Natsuki was happy that Sayori loved her back.

> They both went home happy that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed~. Can't wait to make more. 
> 
> Do send in prompts, I'd gladly make something of them~


	2. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YurixNatsuki: "Maybe something about Monika making dumb decisions and gets scared, and then Yuri makes her feel okay, or something like that."  
> The new club member noticed Sayori acting strange recently. Monika is bummed out because she did something bad. Yuri sees she's bummed, and goes to talk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks YurixNatsuki for The prompt~.

Monika loves the person behind their new club member. They're _real_. She'd do anything for it to just be her and them.

She's conflicted, as she also has feelings for Yuri.

The new member had gone to check on Sayori after checking out her poem. Monika felt horrible. _'It would have been better to just have deleted her. Now they have to see something horrible..'_

Monika sighed, fidgeting with a pen. Yuri noticed that Monika seemed bummed out. She got out of her seat, and decided to talk to her.

"Monika, is there something wrong?" The purple haired girl asked. "..I did something horrible." Monika said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yuri asked. Monika remained silent for a moment. "How about I make us some tea? Get your mind off of it.." Yuri asked.

Monika nodded, Yuri headed to the closet to get the tea supplies. She made two cups of tea for herself and Monika.

She headed back up, and handed Monika a cup. "Thanks." Monika said. "As president of the club, it's my duty to make the club members happy. I'm worried about Sayori." Monika said.

Yuri sat there and listened. "I feel like I did something." "I'm sure you did nothing. People have their bad days." Yuri said.

"I guess that makes me feel somewhat better about this whole situation.." Monika said. "Situation? Did you two fight or something recently?" Yuri asked.

"N-no, nothing like that, it's just--" She can barely get any words to describe it. "It's.. related to an epiphany I had recently." She said quietly.

"An epihany? How could that affect Sayori?" Yuri asked. "In many ways, actually.." Monika spoke so quietly Yuri could barely hear.

Yuri gently put her hands on Monika's shoulders. "Tell me about your epiphany." Yuri said. Monika was relieved she could get this off of her chest, even if Yuri would soon forget.

Monika let out a sigh of relief. "Can you handle it? It's sounds super crazy, but true." Monika said. "I think so.." Yuri said.

"I actually can affect Sayori, through things like files. I've done something, I regret what I did. It's that horrible thing I mentioned.  It's for them." Monika said.

Yuri was confused. Before she can say another thing, Monika gives her a small kiss.

"I'm really glad I could tell you this. It really helps. It feels good to talk with somebody about it. Thanks for helping me out. " Monika smiled sweetly.

The club member and the player found Sayori.

Monika reset the game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this~. This was a fun prompt to do. Do send in some prompts~


	3. Rollercoasters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YurixNatsuki's prompt: "The four girls go to an amusement park. Natsuki, being the confident little marshmallow she is, decides that they should ride a roller coaster. But she was terrified the whole time. Which was why she was clinging to Yuri. The same kinda happened with Sayori and Monika."
> 
> In celebration of the festival, Monika suggests they do something special, Sayori suggests going to the amusement park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt, YurixNatsuki!

The day after the festival, the four girls are all hanging out. Their new club member was nowhere in sight. "I think the festival was a huge success for us, do you guys agree?" Monika asked. The other 3 nodded in agreement. "I think we should do something special." Monika said.

  
"Great idea." Natsuki said. "But what should we do?" Yuri asked. An idea popped into Sayori's mind. "Ooh!! How about the amusement park! That sounds special~" Sayori said. They decided to go with Sayori's idea. "Yaay~~"

  
Sayori got a text from the new club member. 'Sorry, i'm busy today, can't come' Sayori frowned. She wondered what he would be busy with. "He can't make it." Sayori said. "How unfortunate.." Yuri said.

  
"I bet he's just making excuses or something!" Natsuki said. They talked about the club member for a bit, then they set off for the amusement park.

Natsuki moved closer to Yuri. Natsuki was so tempted to kiss her. Behind them was Monika and Sayori holding hands.

They were soon nearing the fairgrounds. Soon enough, they entered, and there were many games and rides.

Sayori found a game she was interested in. "Monika~~ do you think you can win me a prize from this game?" Sayori asked, pointing at the game. "I'll try my best." Monika smiled sweetly.

It was one of those games where you shoot a thing, and get some prize. Monika was surprisingly good at it. She won Sayori a prize. Sayori let out a squeal, and hugged Monika. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" Sayori said.

"They're so adorable together, don't you think so, Natsuki?" Yuri asked quietly. "Y-yeah! They're really cute!" Natsuki said. "I just wish we were like that, though.." The pinkette mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Yuri asked. "No, d-dummy!" Natsuki said. Yuri gave her a sweet smile.

The girls did some wandering around, and going on rides and things. They soon found some photobooths. "Hey, Nat, we should take some photos together!" Sayori said. "Alright.." The four spent some time in the booths taking photos with one another.

Sayori and Monika's photos were them being cute, and kissing and things. "Gaaaah, why can't we be like them Yuri??" Natsuki spoke quietly.

"Did you say my name a moment ago?" Yuri asked. "N-no! You're just... h-hearing things!!" Natsuki stuttered and flustered. "Heh, alright." Yuri said.

The girls continued doing things, and suddenly, Natsuki spoke. "You know what we should go on?" Natsuki asked. "What's that?" Yuri asked. "The roller coaster!" Natsuki said confidently.

Although she sounded extremely confident, the was the exact opposite. Monika reluctantly agreed, while Sayori and Yuri absolutely wanted to go on it.

They all soon got in, and Natsuki was starting to get anxious. They began going upwards, and Natsuki got really close to Yuri. When they started falling, Natsuki clung onto Yuri, screaming at the tip of her lungs. Monika was doing the same with Sayori.

Natsuki felt something on her face for a moment, but had her eyes closed, so she didn't know what it was. The ride soon ended, and they all got off.

They were all handed photos of then during the fall, and there was something interesting on it.

Yuri was giving Natsuki a kiss. Natsuki turned to Yuri. Yuri gave her a smile. "You know I heard you, right?" Yuri asked.

"Y-you did?! Yurrrriiii!" Natsuki basically yelled. She gave Yuri a hug, and a passionate kiss.

"They're adorable, don't you think, Sayori?" Monika asked. "Yeah, they really are~." Sayori said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun chapter to make! Do send in some prompts~!


	4. Seen it all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chomp's Prompt: "Monika feels truly horrible. She has seen her friends die thousands of times. It's gotten to a point where it's etched into the game, and unavoidable. So to try to cleanse herself, she has begun to cut herself. One day, her fellow club members notice. In shock, they each one by one freak out. However, (Sayori/Yuri) has a special way of cheering Monika up ;))"
> 
> She's so sick of seeing Sayori and Yuri die, over and over. To cleanse herself, cuts. Sayori notices, and wants to help her out. 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING, THIS MAY BE TRIGGERING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Chomp for the prompt~.

**I'm putting a warning here for those who may be triggered by this type of content.**

Monika's seen it all, Sayori hanging herself, Yuri stabbing herself, she has seen these happen more times than you'd imagine.

She was blinded by love, she loved the real person behind the new club member. She never liked what happened to either of her friends. So she reset.

She has tried to change Sayori and Yuri's fates multiple times, she just keeps screwing up, and so it keeps happening.

One time, she just let things hapoen, she didn't intervene or anything. What happened was interesting to her. It all kept happening, they kept dying. The game always reset when they died.

She's tired of it. She just wants it to stop, she wants everyone to just be happy, she thought she was starting to sound like Sayori.

Recently, with each of their deaths, she added a mark to her skin. It's to cleanse herself, or so she'd put it. She had many scars all over.

Although the game resets, nothing on her does.

Monika entered the club room, in hopes something changed, but they didn't. The new club member was there, staring at Yuri's body. Monika sighed. She was so sick of this happening, over and over again.

"Were you here all weekend?" Monika asked, expecting a response, but like always, there was none. "Of course you were.." Monika said.

Monika started counting, 3.. 2.. 1.. Natsuki entered the club room, and saw Yuri. She ran out. She's seen this so many times, she knows the exact moment Natsuki would enter.

The game reset, and Monika awoke in her room on the day before the new club member would join. She sighed, adding two extra markings to her skin.

She patched herself up, and went to school. The day went by slowly, and soon it had finally ended, and she went into the club room.

Sayori was the next to enter, then Yuri, followed by Natsuki. "Welcome, everyone, I'm glad to see you all.." Monika said, trying to sound as happy as she can be. For a bit, everything was normal, Natsuki was in the closet reading manga, Yuri was reading a book, and Sayori was talking to Monika.

Sayori left to talk to Natsuki for a moment, and Monika was left there with her thoughts. Sayori was telling Natsuki about bringing in a new member.

Maybe things will be different this time around. Maybe they won't die.. Sayori soon came back to Monika. "Hey, I'm bringing in a new member tomorrow!" Sayori said cheerfully.

"That's great, Say." Monika said, sounding very bored. "Are you alright, Monika? You seen down.." Sayori said.

"..Everything's fine. Please, don't worry about me.." Monika said. Sayori knew something was up. Sayori grabbed Monika's arm. "I can tell there's something wrong.." Sayori said.

Monika winced, and drew back her arm. She applied pressure to the area she patched up. Sayori noticed she hurt Monika. "I-I'm so sorry!!" Sayori said.

"No no, it's perfectly fine." Monika said. "I'm worried about you, Monika.." Sayori said. "Don't worry, there's no need to be, Say." Monika said.

"I'll be right back, alright?" Monika asked. Monika basically ran outside the room. This was definitely different, maybe it's changing?

Sayori decided to go follow her, maybe to find out what's wrong. Monika decided to wander around the halls. "I should probably do something about this, so that way it won't hurt when grabbed.." Monika spoke to herself.

"If I keep cutting, people are gonna start noticing. What did Sayori think when I drew back?" She asked herself.

Sayori rushed back to the class. "She.. cuts? How could I not have noticed this before?" Sayori asked herself. Yuri and Natsuki heard her. "I have to talk to her." Yuri said. Natsuki decided to read her manga again. When she's stressed over something, she reads manga to help settle herself down.

"Please don't talk about it. I'll talk to her for you two." Sayori said. "I can do it, Sayori." Yuri said. "I can get this settled, you don't have to, Yuri." Sayori said.

Yuri decided to just not argue with her, as well as Natsuki. They wouldn't bring it up.

Soon, Monika entered the club room. Everyone gave her strange looks. "Are you guys alright?" Monika asked. Sayori soon approached Monika.

"Hey, Monika, you should come over after the club meeting!" Sayori said, trying to sound happy. "Uhh.. Alright, I guess.." Monika agreed reluctantly. Soon enough, the club meet ended.

Sayori and Monika both walked to the house. "Ehehe, make yourself at home~!" Sayori said. "Thanks for inviting me over. This feels very different than what I've experienced recently.." Monika said.

"Now, I have to ask something, what's the real reason you invited me over?" Monika asked. "Cutting to the chase I see.." Sayori said.

Suddenly, Sayori was sounding very serious. "I overheard you in the hall." Monika smiled sadly. "You heard that, eh?" Monika asked.

"Yeah I did. I want to help you." Sayori said. "It's impossible. I've tried to stop it many times before. It's no use." Monika said. "You can stop. I believe you can." Sayori said.

Sayori rolled up her sleeve, revealing the similar marks she has. Monika was sort of surprised. "We can help each other get through this." Sayori said.

"Sayori.." Monika put her into an embrace. "Do you think we can both get through this? Sayori asked. "...Yes, I guess.."

That day, they promised to help one another out.

**Time Skip.**

Sayori and Monika had been talking then past few days, they've grown much closer. It was Monday, the day when the game would reset.

This day scared Monika. She was expecting a reset any moment now. Instead of a reset, a happy, wholesome Sayori was in the room.

Monika was absolutely shocked. Could this be? Did that fix everything? Sayori approached Monika. The two kissed.

"You've helped so much, Sayori." Monika. "And you've helped me too, Monika." Sayori said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ending of this, I actually planned Sayori to also be self aware, but scrapped the idea, so that's a thing. Do send in some prompts~~.


	5. Letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki starts getting love letters, little does she know is that they're from Yuri.

The club meeting had ended, everyone went to their lockers to put their things away. Natsuki got into hers, and noticed something in there.

"What's this?" She asked, picking up the pink paper. The paper was a love letter. As she read it, her face gained a tint of red.

"Heh, this has to be a joke." Natsuki said, pocketing the note and heading off home. Luckily enough for her, her dad wasn't home.

The next day, she made her way back to the school. She opened up the locker to find another note. Her heart raced. "Maybe it's not a joke?" She mumbled.

The school day ended fairly quickly, and it was time for the Literature Club meeting. She eyed the pink note, smiling at all of the words written on it.

She really hoped no one saw her looking at the note. The letters kind of reminded her of her own writing style. It was very cutsie.

She wondered who it was sending her all of this. Couldn't possibly be someone in the Literature Club, right?

Yuri soon approached her. "Hi, Natsuki." Yuri said. "Heyo." Natsuki said. Yuri observed the thing in Natsuki's hand. It was her letter.

The entire thing felt cliché, but at least it made Nat happy. "What's that?" Yuri asked, pointing to the letter.

"Ehh? It's n-nothing!" Natsuki said, hiding the letter away. "Is it today's poem?" Yuri asked. "I guess you could say that.." Natsuki quietly said, crossing her arms.

Yuri went to another seat to write another letter. Natsuki approached. "What's that?" Natsuki asked. "A-ahhh... It's just.. today's poem! I forgot to write it last night, so I went to make it now." Yuri tried to make an excuse.

"Heh, did our conversation remind you of it?" Nat asked. "Exactly." Yuri said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna work on the poem." Yuri said, using the other side of the paper to make it look like she's writing a poem. Natsuki went back to the closet, and Yuri erased the stuff she wrote on the back, and continued working on the letter.

This letter was to ask her to meet her sometime the next day after school. There she would finally tell her.

Yuri exited the club room, and went to place the letter in Natsuki's locker.

As she left the area, she saw Natsuki out of the club room. "What are you doing out here?" Yuri asked. "I've gotta grab some things from the locker." Natsuki said.

"O-Ohh I see, how about I stick here with you while you grab the things?" Yuri asked. "Alright.. Sure..?" Natsuki said.

She couldn't wait to see Nat's reaction. She opened the locker and found the things she was looking for, as well as the note. "Tomorrow" after school?" Natsuki's face grew absolutely red. "Oooh? Natsuki's got a secret admirer!" Yuri said.

Natsuki ignored her comment, and headed back to the closet. Soon enough, it was time for everyone to go.

They both couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Timeskip thing.**

The club had ended for the day, and Natsuki and Yuri headed to the area where they were supposed to meet.

Natsuki was surprised to see Yuri, but just assumed she was waiting for a ride or something. "So how many notes did you get?" Yuri asked. "Uhh.. 3, why?" Nat asked. "Because I sent the notes." Yuri said.

"Y-you w-what???" Natsuki could barely get any words out. "I'm.. saying that I.. love you." Yuri said. "I-I love you too, Yuri." Natsuki said.

Before they knew it, their lips were locked together, and they were really, really happy.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'm just trying to find the right kind of schedule for publishing chapters. 
> 
> Do send in some prompts~~.


	6. Arguments abd Horror.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NewScapeTrash's prompt: "In an attempt to get their friends to stop arguing, Monika and Sayori suggest that Yuri and Natsuki try looking into each other's interests. So, to find a middle ground, Yuri and Natsuki read a horror manga and Natsuki is totally not scared or anything. Yuri ends up having to comfort the definitely not scared smaller girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks NewScapeTrash for the prompt!

Recently, Yuri and Natsuki have been arguing, a lot in the Literature Club. Monika and Sayori don't like it.

"I think we should confront them about it, they argue everyday." Monika said. "Yeah.. This isn't the Debate Club or anything.." Sayori said.

Their argument today was about whether or not manga is literature. Sayori and Monika approached them. "Guys, you should settle down--" Monika was interrupted. "This doesn't involve you!!" Yuri and Natsuki said in synch.

"You try.." Monika said. Sayori nodded and tried. They would probably tell her to butt out of it, but she'd at least try. "Natsuki and Yuri, Monika and I are sick of seeing you two argue all the time! We just want everyone to get along." Sayori said.

The two didn't say anything. "I'll give you two a special assignment for tonight. Bond, find something you both like,  talk about it, or something,  just don't fight." Monika came back to say.

They both sighed. "Fine.. Let's discuss after the club.." Natsuki said. "Sure thing.." Yuri said. The two went back to what they were doing before they argued, and waited for the club to end.

After some time, it was time for the meeting to end. "We really hope you do the special assignment." Sayori said, before she left. Soon it was just the two in the room, the room's air felt heavy and tense.

"She told us to bond, let's find something we both like." Natsuki said. She was trying to sound tough, which was hard, because she was really giddy inside, she was glad her and Yuri could actually hang out together, instead of just arguing.

"..Yes, let's." Yuri said. "So, do you wanna go to the library and pick out something, or grab something from in here?" Yuri asked. "Here." Natsuki replied practically instantly.

"Alright. How about we read what the other likes?" Yuri asked. "..Alright. I hate horror though." Natsuki said. "Deal with it, manga isn't exactly my thing.." Yuri said.

Natsuki was tempted to give her some snarky remark, but kept to herself. Natsuki handed Yuri the first volume of Parfait Girls, and Yuri gave her Portrait of Markov.

Natsuki thought the title itself was creepy. She skimmed through the first few pages, it was so creepy, after awhile, she stopped reading because it was getting creepy, she was absolutely _terrified_. She felt like she was shaking.

Yuri took a look at the manga. It looked very slice-of-life-y. She wasn't really one for simple stories. She looked at the pages, thoroughly observing all of the pages. After sometime, she set the book down, because it got too boring for her mind.

"So what do you think?" Yuri asked. "I-it's shit." Natsuki said. "I could say the same about yours." Yuri said. "We need something else to help us then." Natsuki said.

Yuri smirked. "I have an idea." Yuri said. "Oh?" A noise emitted from Nat. "We could read a horror book together." Yuri said. "Ah-- eh-- Alright! Sounds _just great_!" Natsuki said.

After a few moments of silence, Natsuki spoke up again. "Y-ya know what? How about a manga? I'll let you pick!" She said. Yuri thought on it for a second. "Sure thing." Yuri said. She had an idea.

The two headed down to the library to find a manga. Yuri was gonna choose a horror manga. "Alright, find something. And make it quick!" Natsuki said. Yuri was already down by the mangas. She was looking for the horror section.  She soon found it, and went exploring it.

She found a manga that sounded interesting. It seemed extremely normal for a bit, then takes a huge horrific turn. She made her way back to Natsuki.

"Found one." Yuri said. Natsuki looked at it for a moment. "Oh, this one! I've heard nothing but good things about it." Natsuki said. "Heh, well I'm glad I chose it." Yuri said. They checked it out, and they found an area to read.

They began to read. "How much have you heard of this?" Yuri asked. "Not much, just some spoilerless reviews, people really like it." Natsuki said. They decided to give the characters some voices, and it was a lot of fun for them.

After some reading, they were getting into the horror, however it was just foreshadowing the horror to come. Natsuki found some of the parts creepy. "You doing alright?" Yuri asked. "P-perfectly fine!" Natsuki said, lying.

They got into the horror, and Natsuki was absolutely terrified. Yuri was sitting there, comforting her. Natsuki was very happy how Yuri was there helping her when she got scared. They soon got to a freaky part, and Natsuki couldn't handle it any more.

She screamed. "Heh.. I see you got scared." Yuri said. "N-nuh-uh!" Natsuki made a noise. Yuri found Natsuki adorable when she was like this.

"How about we give it a break? We can continue it later." Yuri asked. "I'd.. like that." Natsuki said. Yuri put the book away. "Hey, Yuri.." Natsuki said.

"Yes?" Yuri asked. "I-- I enjoyed reading with you.. Horror isn't as bad as I thought. And you're so fun to read with.." Natsuki said. Yuri was glad to hear that from her. "Same to you." Yuri said.

**Some small time skip.**

A few days had passed, and there had been no argument between Yuri and Natsuki, instead they spent their time reading that horror manga.

Monika and Sayori were very pleased. "Ah.. It's so relaxing in here again~" Sayori said. "That it is." Monika said.

"This is so much better than arguing." Yuri said. "It is, though." Natsuki said. The two were surprised that the things they hated brought them closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to make~. Do send in some prompts~~.


	7. Sickness - Sayori ver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuko's Prompt: Type A: "Natsuki misses the club because she wasn't feeling well, and Yuri (or Sayori- both are super cute) goes to her house to take care of her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt~~.

Sayori arrived at the club, excited to see everyone after such a long day. She entered the room, and sat at a desk.

Minutes passed before she realized that something was amiss, usually, Natsuki would talk to her for a bit, but today she wasn't around. She approached Yuri, who was deep into a book. "Have you seen Natsuki?" asked Sayori.

"No, why?" Yuri asked. "She's just not here is all." Sayori said. "Maybe ask Monika? She probably knows about her more than I." Yuri said. She went right back into the book.

Monika wasn't in the room, either. Sayori sighed, and decided to text Nat. _'Where are you?'_ she texted. She waited a bit for a bit, before someone entered. "Sorry I'm late." Monika said. Sayori had thought it was Natsuki.

"Hey, Monika?" "Yes, Sayori?" Monika asked. "You see Natsuki around?" Sayori asked. "She said she couldn't make it, she said she was sick, I think." Monika said. "Okay, I'm gonna go check on her." Sayori said, leaving the club room.

She was soon at the house, and she rang the doorbell. There was no response at first, but the door soon opened. Natsuki opened the door. "Sori? What're you doing here?" Natsuki asked.

"I came to check on you." Sayori said. Natsuki didn't look too well, she was super pale, and other things. "You didn't have to." Natsuki said. "But I want to take care of you~" Sayori said.

Natsuki just sighed, and let Sayori in. She put her hand on the forehead of the shorter girl, it felt burning hot. "Now just relax, and I'll find you some medicine to reduce the fever a bit~" Sayori said. Natsuki was going to say something, but Sayori was already gone.

Sayori went into the bathroom, and opened the mirror cabinet in search for medicine. She probably should have asked where it was. She found one that she has used before and decided to give her that.

She went back to Natsuki. "Will this work?" Sayori asked. "That should do.." Natsuki said. She gave her the medicine. "Has anyone been here to help you with this?" Sayori asked.

"No, dad's been out." Natsuki said. "Not like he'd even help out with it.." She mumbled. "What was that last part?" Sayori asked. "U-uhh.. Could you grab some water?" Natsuki asked.

"Sure thing~~" Sayori said, going to the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and and grabbed a cup and filled it with water. She headed back to Natsuki with the water. "Ah---" Sayori tripped over the air, and the water spilled out.

"Ehehe.. sorry." Sayori said, feeling awkward. "I'll fill it back up." She said. "No, no it's all right.. I'm not that thirsty any more.." Natsuki said.

Sayori spent time with Natsuki, helping her out and things. They spent the night together.

"Do you feel any better today?" Sayori asked. "Yeah, I guess." Natsuki said. "I'll help you out when you need it, anytime~" Sayori said. "U-uh.. Thanks.." Natsuki said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll create a second version for Yuri and Nat sometime soon~. Do send in more prompts~.


	8. Not a chapter.

Sorry for the month long wait for the new oneshots! I've just been really busy recently. But I should be back to making chapters again~.

 

Do send in some prompts~.


End file.
